


Birthday Gift

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: Alex can't wait to fully discover her sexuality but her friends won't stop interrupting





	Birthday Gift

Alex wants to do things correctly. One does not get a chance to restart their sexuality every day after all. And with a couple decades of experience in her possession she can now avoid the unpleasant sides of it. The uncertainty of youth, the unrealistic research for perfection and romance and, most of all, the unattractiveness of puberty. 

No more awkward and hurried sex on the backseat of a crappy car with the seatbelt digging into her lower back. No more fear of parents coming home early or school gossips spreading too fast. 

From now on it will only be enjoyment and pleasure. It will be freedom and comfort. 

Alex can't wait to make ladies part of her sex life. Most of all she can't wait to make Maggie part of her sex life. 

 

Damn chivalry. 

If their relationship started on a little technicality that almost broke her whole and made her abandon all hope of ever finding happiness (this may seem extreme but at the time it felt real) now it couldn't be better. 

Now it's random pet names sneaked in text messages that make her stare at her phone giddily for way too long. It's adventurous fingers caressing forearms, barely touching the skin and staying there when she sees that Maggie leans into it. It's fun and jokes. It's teasing and kissing. It's compliments that she can't help saying, it's debates about movies that turn way too serious and political. It's thinking about Maggie at inappropriate times and then quickly getting a hold of herself because J'onn keeps glancing her way and maybe she's thinking too loud (if such a thing is possible). 

It's two months of growing want and frustration. 

Because even if they haven't talked about it clearly - or, at all, really - she knows Maggie is being careful and patient. Alex can't deny that she had been worried and a little scared at first because this is new and she's clearly out of her depth here. But step by step, date after date and kiss after kiss, Alex is getting more confident – and a little impatient. 

"Maybe you should just tell her?" Kara suggests when she tells her about it. Alex purses her lips so as not to answer too fast and give the impression that she's at least considering it. Thing is: she already thought about it. A lot. Obsessively one might say. 

They're at a café because Kara insisted they stopped there on their way to work to buy donuts for the whole office to share in celebration of Jean-from-marketing's birthday (even though, by the way Kara is lurking at the food, Alex is fairly certain she will eat most of it before they make it to CatCo and poor Jean will have to make do of a solitary donut in a big box). 

"I can't just tell her that!", Alex does her best to whisper so the whole restaurant doesn't hear her but she's not doing a very good job. "'Hey Maggie, what's up, you look good today, so when are we going to have sex?'" 

The teenage girl waiting behind them looks up from her phone and gives Alex an amused smile when their eyes meet. Alex guides Kara out of the shop by the elbow. The poor girl bites the air, missing her first donut completely. 

"Hm, maybe you could be more subtle about it? You know, drop hints that you're ready." 

Alex grabs a donut - there's not much left anyway - and takes a bit instead of answering. 

 

So Alex drops hints. Subtly. More or less subtly. (She's too impatient to be subtle at this point). 

Sex innuendos over texts, kisses that last a little longer, she even slips her hands under Maggie's shirt a couple times and feels both very proud and shaky. 

And Maggie responds well to all of her approaches. So much so that Alex begins to believe her message went through and that the answer was positive. 

The next time Maggie comes over, a week later, Alex has it all planned. Calls for action barely disguised as casualness. Wine, well-fitting jeans, a top with a slightly too low collar, a romantic-but-not-boring-and-too-straight movie. She even considered faking an electricity problem to light candles but then remembered Kara's donut-sugar-covered face telling her to be subtle and thought better of it. 

They're sitting on the couch, Maggie's knee bumping against hers ever few seconds, her head on Maggie's shoulder. The movie's good and Alex almost feels bad for interrupting it. Almost. 

She turns her head to the side lazily until her nose is in the crook of Maggie's shoulder. She can feel Maggie tense a little when she drops a kiss there so she puts a hand on her knee. For reassurance. (That said hand happens to climb all the way to her thigh is another story). Maggie's arm around her tenses as well and for a quick second Alex starts to reconsider this whole thing. Maybe they should talk about it first. But then she understands that the arm isn't so much tensing as it is bringing her closer and her kisses turn braver, more open (literally). 

A whimper escapes Maggie's lips when Alex bites down a little harder than intended and she's too far gone to think about her plans now. She straightens up and throws a leg over Maggie's, barely has time to settle on her lap before fingers press at the back of her neck and soon she's kissing Maggie with the over-enthusiasm of a teenager (so much for learning from her two decades of practice). Her hands start to roam where they can but their close proximity doesn't leave much room for grabby hands so she eventually rests them on Maggie's shoulders and tries to focus on controlling herself. 

Maggie isn't helping though and she doesn't seem to mind the overeager teenager sitting on her lap. In fact it looks like she's sent back to her older days as well when her hands brazenly go from Alex's thighs to her ass. She grabs and pulls Alex closer in one strong movement that breaks the kiss and Alex's balance. She has to brace herself on the couch with both hands and Maggie seizes this new opportunity to start kissing her neck and down her half exposed cleavage. 

Alex's clouded mind finds a way to congratulate itself on deciding to wear that top and she exhales a laugh that turns quickly into a moan and, God, she really wants this. 

Maggie nods like she's reading her thoughts and agreeing. Nevertheless she pulls back enough to look Alex in the eyes. They're both a little winded but Alex still tries and leans in to chase after her lips. 

"Hold on", Maggie breathes. "One second. I just- one second." 

Alex nods and waits, buzzing on her lap but doing her very best to stay still. Her hands clutch the back of the couch a little tighter. 

"This is going a little fast, maybe we should," the detective licks her lips and Alex almost loses track of the rest of her sentence, "set some rules? or-" 

Alex's hips start drawing circles ever so subtly. (Apparently not subtly at all, because Maggie doesn't seem to remember where her sentence was going and she doesn't protest when Alex starts kissing her again.) 

She feels kind of bad for interrupting Maggie's sweet intentions though (so many interruptions tonight) so she kisses her cheek once, softly, and whispers "How about I tell you if it becomes too much and we see from there?" 

Maggie's weak attempt at a vocal answer makes her laugh and suddenly the rush is back. Maggie kisses her to make her stop laughing at her and Alex lets her. 

Each kiss against her skin, each sound that escapes Maggie's lips has Alex writhing. She feels like a weight has dropped low in her stomach and she recognizes for what it is. Hungry desire. Pleasant and urgent. Very urgent. Kind of uncomfortable too. But mostly really urgent. Fuck. 

She doesn't realize she said it out loud until Maggie moans in response and that's really hot but fuck. No. Not now. 

"Maggie," she tries and, yeah, even to her own ears it sounds like a wanton whine. 

Maggie's hands slip under her top and she lifts it up and over Alex's head in one swift motion. Alex would be impressed if she wasn't so preoccupied with the situation. She lets her throw her shirt on the end of the couch before trying again. 

"Maggie," she speaks more firmly this time and Maggie stops immediately. 

"Too far?" She's already going for Alex's shirt again but she threw it too far away and with Alex on her lap she can't extend to reach it. 

"I need to pee." Alex blurts, too annoyed to feel embarrassed. 

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Uh, sure." 

They share an awkward moment of silence where Maggie catches her breath and Alex tries to find something smart to say. She doesn't have time to search for very long though, she gets off of Maggie and gains the bathroom at a hurried pace she can't really manage to control. 

When she exists two minutes later Maggie is on the phone with the precinct and Alex curses herself and whoever needs her girlfriend in the city at this hour. 

(Too many interruptions tonight). 

 

From that night on it's pretty clear that Alex is ready and that Maggie is just as ready for it to happen. Now it's just a question of timing. And friends and various other acquaintances not interrupting them for just an hour or so (Alex would demand more than an hour but, really, as the days and missed opportunities go by she realizes that she would settle for the minimum if she could just have some alone time with Maggie). And it's not like they're asking for these interruptions by meeting in a place other than the privacy of their respective apartments, outside of their hours of work.

And yet the interruptions keep on coming. When it's not Maggie's phone ringing it's Alex's. 

Or Kara dropping by unexpectedly. 

They have to wait two whole weeks before both of them are free for the night and when they do Maggie quickly offers to take her to this club in the Far East of National City. 

They down a first drink faster than is recommended before Alex drags Maggie on the dance floor amongst a throng of more or less inhibited costumers. She feels like she's in her early twenties again, going out every couple of days and losing herself. Except this time she's not alone. She's with Maggie and not throwing her life away. She's making good decisions, she has a cool, badass job and she's never been closer to Kara. She's never been happier. 

Another drink, another dance and soon their dancing changes to unsubtle PDA. With Maggie's hands on her hips and her tongue licking hungrily into her mouth, Alex idly thinks she's not the only one who's about to combust. 

"Want to get out of here?", she whispers in Maggie's ear and the music is too loud for the detective to really hear her but she nods anyway and drags Alex out of the club. 

The ride back home seems way too long to Alex's foggy mind. The wind entering by her open window isn't enough to cool her down. She glances at the free sit between her and Maggie and wish she could close the distance but then God knows what might ensue. The cabbie might not like that. Or he might like it, in which case Alex would have to throw him out of the cab, driving or not. 

Too busy thinking about getting into a fight with the possibly-pervert-cabbie, she comes back to her senses when the car stops in front of her apartment building. 

Alex is proud to say that she resisted kissing her very attractive girlfriend before they were in the privacy of her apartment. (Technically.) (They might've kissed in the threshold, whatever.) 

Now she's too preoccupied to be proud of anything except the way Maggie moans when she pushes her against the closed door and kisses her a little too hard. And Alex has been waiting a long time for this, so maybe the reasonable thing would be to try and savor all this but, really, how is she supposed to slow things down when Maggie is already helping her out of her jacket? She returns the favor and kicks her shoes off – groans when they get stuck and she almost loses her balance. Maggie stifles a laugh and waits until she's upright again before putting both hands on Alex's shoulders and guiding her backwards to bedroom area. 

Alex bounces on the bed when Maggie makes her lie there. She rises up on her elbows and stares, mouth slightly open despite her best efforts, as Maggie unbuttons her shirt, a knowing smile playing at her lips. And she's going slowly, way too slowly to be anything but teasing. Part of Alex knows she should be annoyed but, honestly, she's mesmerized. She watches the first button pop, then the second and she loses count at the sight of cleavage pushed up in red lace too daring to be anything but a planned strategy to fuck with Alex's mind. 

One of the reasons it took so long for Alex to come to terms with her sexuality is girls’ bodies. Doesn’t liking girls mean liking their body? Shouldn’t she be leering at women she passes on the street and notice the ones particularly attractive? Shouldn’t she be looking at their breasts and feel something? See something other than a lot of flesh? 

But now Alex is with Maggie and things are different. Because things always are with her. And breasts become more than exposed flesh – a lot of flesh. They become the promise of what will no doubt come next, what Alex has been yearning, they become inviting and hot and Alex finds herself leaning closer when the shirt uncovers Maggie’s shoulders. She has the decency to wait until the garment has fallen to the floor before fully sitting and putting her hands on the curve of Maggie’s waist. She brings her closer and, ok, maybe this wasn’t the best move because now that red lace bra is right in front of her eyes and fuck. She’s not sure of what she wants to do next but she must look really desperate because Maggie exhales a laugh.

“So, we’re doing this?” Maggie asks. It’s clear she’s not pushing, simply making sure. She stands still, her hands resting on Alex’s shoulders, smiling down at her wide enough to activate the dimples. 

“Oh, we most definitely are.” Alex smiles back and tugs at Maggie who places one knee on the bed, next to her thigh before leaning down to finally kiss her. 

Alex relaxes and puts all thoughts of breasts and how-the-fuck-do-you-even-sleep-with-a-woman-anyway aside because kissing Maggie is something she has no trouble with. Something she knows how to do if Maggie’s enthusiastic response is anything to go by. 

Maggie lifts her other knee and straddles her completely. Her hands still on Alex’s shoulders push to make her lie down. Alex never had a shirtless girl lie on top of her and she has to admit this is nice, albeit scary. She thinks she’s doing great though. The weight of the body on top of her is strangely calming. She feels good there, like she belongs. Like Maggie wants her there and there isn’t a thing she can do that would change that. Her hands leave Maggie’s waist in favor of her abdomen and she boldly lets her hands roam higher until her fingers enter in contact with lace. She stops when her palms are – she thinks – correctly positioned and she squeezes experimentally once. Maggie whimpers and presses her body closer, encouraging her. And Alex thinks she gets it now, why boobs are such a big deal. Because she can touch them and have Maggie writhing on top of her and if she presses a little harder she can even be rewarded with a leg pressing between hers. 

Maggie slows down the pace of the kiss before separating their lips altogether. She runs her thumb over Alex’s lower lip, her smile still radiant, eyes glowing with promise, before she dips down and Alex feels her breathe by her ear. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all week, you know. And you know what I want to do to you?”

Alex swallows as discreetly as she can and shakes her head once. 

“Well-”

Two quick knocks hit the door of the apartment before it’s swung open. Alex’s spy reflexes take over her horny teenager self and she pushes Maggie on the side before standing, ready to bounce. 

But it’s only Kara. Kara who gasps, stutters and runs so fast out of the door that Alex doesn’t see her go. 

“Hm… Alex?” she asks from the other side of the closed door. 

Alex glances a look at Maggie, still lying on the bed, mouth agape in surprise and embarrassment. “Maybe you should…”

Alex nods and joins Kara outside the apartment. 

"What's the point of having super-vision?" Alex sighs after closing the door. She's trying to sound angry but, really, she's as red as can be and clearly embarrassed. 

Hands on her hips, Alex is doing her best to hide Maggie behind her even though there's already a wall separating the detective from the two sisters. But still, Maggie is no doubt re-buttoning her shirt now and Kara does have a see-through-walls vision after all. 

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Kara glances a look at the wall and her eyes open wider behind her glasses. Alex winces. "You weren't picking up your phone", she goes on weakly but abandons all hopes of pretending this isn't awkward. "I'll just leave." 

With a tight smile, Alex nods and doesn't breathe until she's sure her sister flew away. 

 

The next week is slow at the DEO. Alex finds herself leaving the HQ a total of three times – only one of them being in the name of stopping a Super Alien Villain (ok it was simply a supermarket robber who happened to be an alien, but still, she got to draw her gun – even if it was just to scare him off – so that counts). The other two were, in order, to take a phone call away from Winn screaming at a game on his phone and to go get donuts for Kara five minutes later. 

She’s stuck at her desk on Wednesday after catching that robber alien, typing exaggeratedly slowly a report that lacks both inspiration and motivation. Her eyes stare blankly at the screen and soon her mind is wandering outside of the office and its duties. Her mind scans two-day-old text conversations with Maggie to see if she's free tonight. A sigh escapes her when she remembers she isn't. 

Which is a shame, really, cause it's been exactly 6 days and she's missing Maggie's lips. Two more days of this loveless diet and she won't remember what they feel like, pressing against her own. What it feels like to have their tongues brush hesitantly a first time and then more hungrily a couple more. To feel Maggie's fingers slides gently through her hair and then gripping at the back of her neck when the kissing turns more heated. 

Laying back on her chair, Alex lets her hands slides from the keyboard and onto the surface of the desk. Pretending to stretch she lifts her arms and crosses her hands behind her neck, her fingers briefly tangling in the hair the finds there. The tingling feeling of danger almost makes her smile but she manages to control herself as she glances discreetly from left to right. Everyone has their eyes fixed on some screen. On her right, Winn bites back what would’ve no doubt been a geeky insult and shows his fist to his phone before resuming his gaming. 

Isolating herself from her workplace, Alex joins Maggie’s company once again. Typing two more words on her report she quickly abandons any pretense and thinks about her girlfriend. Her smile, the dimples it creates in her cheeks. Her hair, the way it feels when Alex carefully pushes it away from her face to kiss her more properly. She thinks about kissing Maggie everywhere. On her lips like she did so many times. She thinks about one tender kiss on her cheek to make her blush. About the feel of her jawline, solid and contracting when she traces it with sloppy kisses. A kiss under her ear. Another one, firmer, a little lower. A light bite at the base of her neck. A harder one on her collarbone that would no doubt coax some breathy noise out of the detective. 

She imagines kissing Maggie’s shoulder. Letting her hands run along her arms. She wonders if she would be able to feel her pulse if she kissed the inside of her wrist. Maybe if she plays her cards right, Maggie’s heart would be beating fast enough to allow it. With her eyes still staring absently at the screen she can see Maggie lying in her bed, her clothes nowhere in sight. She’s beautiful and waiting. Her cheeks are flushed and even though she’s doing her best to advert her gaze, Alex can’t help herself completely and her eyes fall on Maggie’s chest, following the up and down motion of her breathing. She sees herself covering Maggie’s body with her own. Her lips kiss her sternum and then between her breasts. And as she’s trailing kisses all the way to her bellybutton she wonders what her skins tastes like here. If it’s the same as the skin at her neck, if it’s saltier because of the sweat she can imagine covering her exposed skin. She imagines kissing back up the length of Maggie’s body, letting her lower lip trail behind each kiss. Or simply running her tongue all the way up. 

She thinks about her thumbs stroking Maggie’s hipbones while she kisses her stomach. She thinks about listening to her instincts and boldly kissing her lower, and lower. 

She thinks about Maggie. About Maggie kissing her back with an eagerness that borders on desperation. About Maggie holding firmly onto her hips, guiding her closer. Her breathing, faster and less controlled as Alex goes on her discovery journey. Her hands rumpling the bedsheets. About moans and whines, about whispers of encouragement. A firm nod and eyebrows pulled tight in concentration to feel the pleasure. Her mouth opening slowing with a final silent “yes” as she-

“Damn it!” Winn swears, making Alex jump and swear in return because damn it indeed, will she ever be able to get some or are her friends and family always going to get in the way?

 

Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise that she doesn’t really know what to do. How could she? She has no experience and research on such a subject can only go so far. But it seems that fantasizing about her girlfriend hides her apprehension and now there’s only wanting left. A lot of it. That’s why, two days later, she shuts down her phone, buries it under her pillow and gets to Maggie’s place as fast as possible. 

“Alex?” Maggie opens the door, a little surprised and, clearly, tired too. But it doesn’t stop her from smiling brightly. She holds her phone up for Alex to see. “I was just about to call you.”

Alex steps into the apartment and snaps the phone away. 

“Is everything ok? What are you doing?” 

“Making sure we won’t be interrupted this time,” Alex grumbles as she puts the phone on silent. 

Maggie exhales a laugh but doesn’t question it. She leans against the now-closed door. “So you’ve been thinking about me, huh?” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Alex smiles back, prowling to her. 

Maggie is full on chucking by the time she’s leaning down to kiss her and, god, does it feel good to finally kiss her for longer than a simple goodbye peck on the lips. To take the time to fully reunite, to deepen the kiss. She heaves a sigh of relieve and Maggie’s knees seem to go weak at the sound. She throws her arms around Alex’s neck and pulls her closer. 

And Alex’s mind seems to be going in every direction, all too fast for her to follow every one of them properly. There’s the contentment, the feeling of “finally.” The giddy joy of Maggie’s presence. There’s a strangely calmed voice in her mind stating that the dips of Maggie’s hips fit the palms of her hands in a very nice way. And as Maggie captures her lower lip and gives it a tug, there’s an urge and the ever-growing want. 

While doing her best not to severe the kiss, Alex bends her knees and, a hand on each of Maggie’s thigh, picks her up. Maggie squeaks in surprise but doesn’t protest and wraps her legs around her. It’s with surprisingly bold hands that Alex lays her down on the bed and takes her shirt off, enjoying Maggie’s eyes on her newly-exposed flesh. Without missing a beat, she kicks her shoes off and by the time it takes her to get rid of her jeans, Maggie has taken her own clothes off and is sitting, crossed-legged, on the bed, in her underwear. Alex is almost disappointed to discover that she’s not wearing that red lacy bra. Well, she thinks, lacy or not, it will be gone soon enough. 

She joins her on the bed, lies on top of the smaller woman, careful as to where she presses knees and takes a second to breathe. Because she’s half naked, lying on top of an also half naked woman and this might be a little too much to process for her clouded mind. Fortunately, Maggie is there to catch her, to guide her with a reassuring smile and show her the way. She sits up and, once she’s sure Alex is comfortably sitting on her lap, cups her face, her thumb stroking Alex’s cheek lightly. 

She leans in but not far enough to meet Alex’s lips. “There’s no rush tonight,” she promises and kisses her softly. 

Following her instincts, and the memories of her many – many – fantasies, Alex lets her hands and eyes roam over Maggie’s body. From her shoulders to her hands. She runs her fingers along her collarbones and down to her stomach. She tries her best to ignore the fact that she just touched a woman’s boobs so fully for the second time ever and that it didn’t feel so weird. Rather nice, actually. She renews the experience but finds that the bra is an offending barrier to her exploration and she goes to fix that. 

As her hands go to explore Maggie’s back, their bodies get closer and Maggie’s breath is now hot against her neck. Her fingers easily find the bra clasp and- fuck why is it so difficult to take that damn thing off? She’s done it countless times on herself, why is it so… damn… impossible on somebody else? 

She feels Maggie chuckle against her neck before she bends her arms backwards and gets rid of her it herself. 

“I could have done that, you know,” Alex assures her and this time Maggie straight on laughs. 

“Didn’t feel like waiting.” She’s barely said it that she pushes Alex to the side, making her lie on the bed in a way that’s dominating but not ungentle. Alex’s instincts would be to fight back even though they’re not fighting – technically – but Maggie isn’t wearing a bra anymore and it’s like her brain has disconnected, leaving her alone to deal with this whole situation. 

She automatically arches her back when Maggie slips her hands between her body and the bed to unclasp her bra – which she manages in one go. 

“Show off.” 

Maggie winks in response and takes the bra off completely. Alex thinks that maybe she should feel self-conscious because this is a first. And it’s somehow scarier than it ever was with any man. Men marvel in front of women’s bodies. They don’t have the same approach. They accept the differences and welcome them but with girls? Won’t it turn into some sort of comparison? The slight panic doesn’t have the time to settle because Maggie’s eyes are roaming her naked torso and they aren’t judging. Instead, they seem to be shining with some sort of awe. 

A shiver runs along Alex’s body and she circles Maggie’s neck to bring her down and cover her. 

She realizes, simple as ever, that boys and girls are different. That Maggie feels more different on top of her than all of her previous partners did. That her body is different in many ways too. When she runs her hands over Maggie’s arms, it’s different. She can feel the muscles there but it’s mixed with her feminine form, more delicate, less intimidating. Where men bodies would have felt oppressing covering her own, Maggie’s fits more naturally and makes her want to reach and bring her ever closer. Which she does. And Maggie’s hands, over her skin, are smaller and softer. They make Alex buzz and feel more impatient than she felt all week. 

“Maggie-” she starts to ask when their lips part but finds herself too winded to form a proper sentence. Nevertheless, the detective seems to understand her. She trails kisses along Alex’s jaw and begins to suck at the skin of her neck while inserting her leg between Alex’s and pressing. 

And Alex has trouble following because so much is happening and Maggie is setting her body ablaze with sensations. The alternation between teeth and tongue at her neck contrasts with the hand kneading more softly at her breast. The thigh pressing where she wants it helps the pressure build and makes her yearn relieve all the more. 

She’s about to try and reinitiate her plead when Maggie double-crosses her. The palm of her free hand burns Alex’s leg where it goes from thigh to ankle. She throws the leg over her lower back. Alex nods and uses her leg to bring Maggie even closer but Maggie resists and pulls back enough to look at her properly. 

It’s like the rush pauses suddenly when their eyes meet and Alex feel her heart burst with affection. And it’s a little too much, or at least it would be if she weren’t reading the same feeling in Maggie’s eyes, in her smile, opened in wonder, in the way her hand has left her breast to caress her ribs. 

And just as fast as it happened, the moment leaves and Alex can feel her pulse leave her heart and relocate where Maggie’s fingers are tracing the inside of her thigh. Alex closes her eyes, bites her lip and rocks against Maggie’s hand, once, twice, and releases her lip in a long moan when a first finger is pressed inside of her. 

She wants to kiss Maggie back when she feels her lips pressing but finds herself unable to respond properly because a second finger joined the first and, fuck, she’s not going to be able to last long. Which is a shame because, damn does it feel good. Her nails are running over Maggie’s back and she briefly hopes she’s not hurting her. Maggie doesn’t seem to mind though. She’s picking up her pace and putting the weight of her body behind her thrusts, curls her fingers every time she pulls back and it’s too much, she’s going to-

She comes when she feels as much as hears Maggie moan against her lips. 

Maggie guides her down from her high, slowing down her rhythm progressively. Alex comes back to her senses feeling light kisses against her cheek. 

“Well that was-,” Alex stops and swallows when she hears her voice, roughened and breathless and she feels Maggie’s smile against her skin. Feels her shake with laughter. 

“Not bad, huh?” Alex frowns slightly because, yeah, she sounds way too smug. “As much as I liked the scratching, we might have to do something about your nails.”

“Oh, my god,” Alex gasps and sits up to look at Maggie’s back, covered in red marks. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind. It’s pretty hot actually. But um, you can’t keep those-” she runs her thumb over Alex’s nails, “if you want to fully enter the lesbian zone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by one of my tumblr friends, who's pretty great, but she doesn't have an account and asked me to post it for her. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
